Pancakes
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Archer is depressed because it's his mom's death anniversary. Toad, being the sweet boyfriend that he is, gets him a surprise! This is super fluffy and adorable! :3


**A/N: Some fluff for my friend :3**

 **Note: In this story, Toad and Archer are no longer in the 141! They still know them and they were still in the 141 in the past, they're just civilians now.**

 **Summary: Archer is depressed because it's his mom's death anniversary. Toad makes him happy by getting him a surprise. This is suuuuper fluffy!**

 _ **Thoughts are in italics!**_

* * *

 **Archer P.O.V**

I groaned when I felt a pillow land on my head, the bed shifting as Toad plopped down onto it.

"Arcchhheeerrr wake up! It's noon! You can't just hide in bed all day!" He whined, whacking me with another pillow.

"I can and I will." I grumbled, grabbing the blankets and pulling them back as he tried to steal them.

"Why? Don't you wanna get up and watch TV with me?"

"Ugh... living room is too far..."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it iiissss."

He laid down beside me and took away the pillow I was using to hide my face. Then he leaned in real close, so our foreheads were touching.

"...I made blueberry pancakes." He grinned.

There was a moment of silence before I sighed.

"...Fine, I'll get up."

His face lit up like a little kid who was just handed a bowl of ice cream.

"Really?! Damn, I need to make pancakes more often..."

"I wouldn't mind that." I smiled, giving him a peck on the lips before sitting up and stretching.

I got dressed, then we went into the kitchen and made heaping plates of blueberry pancakes. We watched Fast and Furious 6 while we ate.

After we finished the movie, Toad glanced at the clock and said, "You wanna go somewhere?"

I thought about it for a moment. In all honesty, I didn't really want to... I kinda just wanted to stay home and mope around.

"Where?" I asked hesitantly.

Toad grabbed his shoes and sat back down to put them on.

"Nah, never mind."

"What? Why?"

"You don't want to come. I'm not gonna make you come if you don't want to." He said as he stood up.

"If you want me to come with you-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll be back soon." He smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss before he walked to the door.

"You sure you don't need me to come?" I asked quietly.

I felt guilty for not wanting to go... What if he needs my help with something?

"Seriously, Arch, it's fine. Probably better that you stay here and chill anyways. I love you! Bye!"

"I love you too..." I sighed.

After he left, I sat and watched TV. It was pretty entertaining for about an hour... then I got bored. I ended up falling asleep halfway through an episode of Bones.

* * *

 **A While Later...**

I woke up to something licking my face. Confusion filled my mind as I heard small barks and Toad's laughter coming from a few feet away.

 _We don't have a dog..._

I groaned and sat up, rubbing at my eyes and yawning.

"You have a nice nap?" Toad asked, plopping down beside me on the couch.

I reluctantly opened my heavy eyes.

"Mhmmm, yeah, I-"

I stopped when I saw the small golden retriever puppy trying to escape his arms. For a moment I was too shocked to speak.

"...Where did you get him?" I mumbled out.

Toad laughed and said, "From the shelter about an hour away."

He handed the puppy to me and it let out a small bark, eagerly leaning forward in an attempt to lick my face. I smiled and held him close to my chest, running my hands over his soft golden fur.

"I know every year this is a sad day for you... So maybe now you'll remember it as the day your boyfriend got you a puppy instead of your mom's death anniversary."

"Thank you..." I sniffled. "I really needed a puppy..."

Toad smiled warmly and gave me a kiss on the head.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know but it must've been pretty amazing." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure... He have a name yet?"

Toad shook his head.

"Nah, I wanted to let you name him."

"Hmmm..."

I thought about it for a few minutes, then a grin spread across my face as I thought of a name.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing the change in my expression.

"Pancakes."

"Oh my god, that's adorable!"

I laughed and said, "Well an adorable puppy needs an adorable name."

"You're not wrong."

"Psshhh, I'm never wrong."

"Whatever floats your boat, dear."

I held Pancakes up and said, "Don't argue with me! I have a vicious attack dog."

"Vicious attack dog my ass. You wouldn't hurt a fly, would you, Pancakes?" He said, leaning forward to let the puppy lick his face.

When he did, Toad laughed and scratched behind his ears.

 _Awww, that's so cute..._

We spent the rest of the day playing with Pancakes and getting him settled. Tomorrow we planned on going shopping to get him a bed, a few toys, and some other stuff that puppies need.

I was so happy to finally have a dog of my own. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in one day. Now I wouldn't be so lonely when Toad went on trips to visit family or worked late. I wouldn't be upset when I drove by the dog park and saw all those people happily playing with their dogs. I wasn't so sad about my mom's death anymore. Of course it still hurt that she was gone, but now I had something else to focus on, something to be happy about on this day.

I love Pancakes.


End file.
